High School Ankoku
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: We all know about the story of the Occult Research Club, but that's not the only club that gets into extremely dangerous situations. James Yami, a first year high school student at St. Mafteah Shelomoh Academy lives a very ordinary life, but that all changes when a new girl transfers into his class. Will he be able to keep his life as it is, or will he follow his per-destined fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Life.0**

Purple. That's what I thought as I looked up at the sky. I'm not sure why, but the sky wasn't blue. Instead, it was purple. It was kind of nice, I guess. Something different is fine every now and again. I don't see any clouds or stars, so I have no idea what time it is right now. That said, my body is telling me that its night, since I'm starting to get tired, but now's not the time for sleeping.

Telling myself this, I pushed myself up and looked around. I don't really see anything around other than a bunch of strange looking trees, other plants that I don't recognize, and the strangest looking lizard that I've ever seen. It was bright red with yellow polka dots and pink eyes. Before I could touch it, it walked away.

I considered going after it, but decided against it. Instead, I got up and stated to walk around, hoping that I could find the way out of this strange forest. How did I even get in here in the first place? I don't remember going on any tour to the Strange Creature Rain Forest.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around to find a girl. She appeared to be about my age. The girl was dressed in a very fancy looking dress. Her hair was as black as the midnight sky. Of course I noticed all of that second. The first thing that caught my attention would be her eyes. They were deep crimson red. The same kind of red as blood.

The girl narrowed her eyes again.

"Are you death or something? I asked what you're doing here. The polite thing to do would be to answer me."

"Oh! Well, I'm not really sure. I just woke up here in this forest."

The girl looked at me closely, and then opened her eyes in surprise.

"You're a human! How did a human get in here?"

I have no idea what it is that she's talking about.

Before I could ask her anything about what she was talking about, she looked right at me and declared…

"Well, since I'm such a nice person, I'm going to help you out of here, human. Strays have been known to appear every now and again in this forest. So, come on."

She then turned around and walked through the forest. Not seeing any choice, I decided to follower.

As we walked, she suddenly asked a question.

"So, human, what's your name? It'll take awhile to get to where we're going, and, personally, I don't really like always calling you human."

That makes two of us. "It's usually polite to introduce yourself first, but, whatever. I'm James. James Yami."

"Nice to meet your, James Yami. I'm…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "High School DxD"**

**Life.1 The Devilish Transfer Student**

I woke up.

I then sat up and looked around. I was still in my room. Well, what did I really expect? That's a dream that I've been having for the last ten years of my life. I just wish I could, at the very least, finish it enough to learn what that girl's name it. Sigh, whatever. It doesn't matter.

I got up and put on my school uniform; a white blazer, white pants, and black shoes. I like to keep the blazer open and put on a black shirt under it. Normally, the uniform would include a tie, but I don't wear one since I don't like ties. So far it hasn't been a problem.

Once I was dressed, I walked out of my room and headed towards the kitchen to make my breakfast. The reason I'm making it is simple, my parents are one a worldly journey. Last I heard of them, they were in Rome, visiting the Vatican. If I had to guess, I'd say that they're probably in Jerusalem right now. It's been like this since the beginning of the summer.

Anyways, after I finished eating my ham & eggs, I headed towards the door and headed out. I've never been a day late for school before, and today isn't going to be the first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long to walk to school, since it wasn't that far from where I lived. This is one of the reasons that my parents leave my by myself during most of the year. That and they know that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

After I got to the school gate, I met up what my childhood friend, Arthur Stark.

Arthur, he's one of the school's most popular guys. He's a handsome guy with auburn hair and light blue eyes. Right now he's wearing the same school uniform as me, except he has his blazer buttoned up and he wore his tie. Arthur is about average height. If I had to describe him with one or two words, it'd probably be, pretty boy.

"Hey Arthur. How you doing?"

"I could be worst."

After that, we walked through the school gate.

"Your parents still out?"

"Yeah, your?"

"Last I heard they were in the Vatican."

In case it's not clear, Arthur also lives alone. The only difference with my situation is that, instead of traveling the world, they travel around America. Last Arthur heard they were in Pairs, Texas.

Now that I think about it that might be one of the reasons that we get along so well. Of course, there is one thing that makes me want to rip my ears out when he talks about it.

"So, James, you read those books I loaned you?"

"Oh, you mean those World of Mythology books. Yeah, I'll get to them…"

"I loaned them to you last year. Just how long is it going to take to read them? You could, at the very least, look at the Greek one. Everyone should at the very least know who Hercules is."

"Who-cules?"

Arthur just sighed. That's the one thing that kind of annoys me. He's always trying to get me to read all these things on myths and legends.

Anyways, we put that aside for now and headed into the school building. I'm not going to let this get me down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What took you so long?"

That was the first thing I was asked when I opened the door and walked inside the classroom. The one who asked is another childhood friend of mine, Sadie Silvers.

Sadie, she's a beautiful girl with long tan colored hair and hazel eyes. She has impressive sized breasts and a well curved, and slime, figure. But don't let that fool you. Sadie is the only person who has ever made our guy teacher, a former army man, cry for mercy.

Right now she's wearing the girl school uniform; a white coat with red decorations, a black shirt and skirt. She's also wearing white knee socks under her boots that extends up to her thighs. Of course I would never tell her that I paid attention to her figure, because if I did, she'd call me a pervert while trying to kill me. Don't know why, but she has incredibly sharp nails.

Anyways, after being interrogated by Sadie as to why we were late (on her standards), we walked over and sat down in the back of the classroom. The reason, my seat is the bottom left seat, right next to the window. For some reason, Arthur and Sadie seem to prefer window seats over their seats.

After we talked about our plans for spring break, since it's almost here. A few minutes later, our teacher walked in.

"Okay everyone; please get to your seats."

With that, everyone went to her assigned seats. Our teacher then looked at us and announced…

"We have a new transfer student here with us today."

A transfer student? Now?

The whole class seemed to wonder the same thing; who's the new transfer student.

"Okay, you can come on in now, Miss. Satalin."

With that, a girl walked in.

She was a young woman who looked my age with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and long black hair. Although, the first thing that caught my eyes were her deep, crimson red, eyes.

She was wearing the girl uniform with the same kind of knee socks as Sadie. I'd even say that her breasts are bigger then Sadie's.

… I hope Sadie can't sense what I'm thinking.

The girl looked over at me, and smiled. She then looked over at the rest of class and announced…

"Hello everyone, I'm Arya Satalin, and my father in the Devil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after class and almost everyone in class was surrounding Arya and asking her questions. The only ones who didn't gather around her was Arthur, Sadie and I. We were too busy trying to figure out what she meant during her introduction.

"Her father is the Devil? Is she an Occultist or something?"

"I don't know, all I know is that she's pretty."

"James, is that all you can see when you look at a girl?"

"No, Sadie, that's not what I…"

But it was too late. She was already giving me the 'I'm going to kill you' look.

I better come up with some way to get away before she gets her claws into me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after class and I quickly left the room and went to one of my 666 hiding places. This time, I was on the room. Out of the 333 time that I've hidden from Sadie, this is only the second time I hid here on the roof. So she shouldn't think of it for awhile.

"Do you come here often?"

I turned around and saw that the new girl, Arya Satalin, was standing there. She had a smile on her face, like she knew something that I didn't.

She walked past me, turned around, and leaned on the fence.

"So, James, how've you been these past ten years?"

"?"

Seeing me with a puzzled look on my face, she just sighed.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

I shook my head no. She just sighed, again.

"Well, I guess there's no helping it."

She then stood up straight and looked me in the eyes. The next thing I knew, a pair of bat-like wings appeared.

"Ten years ago, you felling into the Underworld. In there, you met a demon, or devil, as their called now. You played games with her and had fun, until it was time to go home."

As she was talking, I suddenly started thinking about the dream I've been having for the past ten years. Don't tell me…

"I'm that demon you mean, Arya Satan."

**That the end of this chapter. In here, you met my version (though not an equal) of Hyoudou Issei & Arya Satan, James Yami & Arya Satan. I've also introduced two other characters: Arthur Stark & Sadie Silvers. They'll have important parts in the story, so don't worry (since they're also counterparts to other members of DxD). Anyways, I know that the prologue might have been a little boring, but I hope that this makes up for it. Well then, until next time. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own "High School DxD"**

**Life.2 A Devil Invasion(Of My Home)**

I was laying in bed, thinking about what happened after school. The new student, Arya, had appeared out on nowhere on the roof while I was hiding from Sadie, and revealed that she was a demon.

Normally, I would probably just laugh it off, but not this time. The reason, two bat-like wings appeared out of nowhere, and they were real (I pulled on to try and take it off).

To make things worse, she happens to be the girl in my dreams. Now I think about it, if she was the girl, then that must mean… I was in Hell before! Don't tell me, she's after my soul. Yes, what else could a demon want with someone like me, other than to get my soul.

With that in mind, I decided to prepare for this demon. So I walked towards my dresser and took out an old wooden box that I got from my grandmother.

Inside of it was a silver cross on a silver chain.

I put the cross on over my clothes. With that done, I walked out of my room to try and find something on TV, hoping to get my mind off of this demon business… when the doorbell rang.

"Is it Arthur? Or maybe it's… Sadie!"

With that thought, I carefully walked towards the door and opened it… only to find something much worst then Sadie standing there, waiting for me.

"Hello James, I've decided to mov…"

Before she could finish her talking, I slammed the door shut and locked it with all five locks (Mom doesn't trust people easily).

When I turned around, I saw a glowing, dark red, circle with what looked like a seven headed dragon in it appear. Then, Arya Satan appeared in the center, with her eyes narrowed.

"You know, that's not very polite."

"Be gone, Satan!"

I held out the cross in front of her. She just sighed.

"A cross does traditionally hurt devils like myself, but only for low-middle class devils. I'm a high class devil."

That doesn't sound good.

Ignoring my amazed look, she walked over towards the living room and sat down on the couch like she owned the place. I walked over towards her, carefully.

"Um, why are you on my couch like that?"

"If you let me finish my sentence from before, you would know why."

She's upset, so she wasn't going to answer me. I just let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I promise that I'll listen to what you have to say when you're trying to talk."

She smiled.

"Okay, I forgive you. Now then, as I was saying, I've decided that I'm going to be living here from now on."

"What?! Why my house?!"

She looked over at me.

"You really don't know?"

What on earth could she… no, don't tell me.

"Be gone, Satan! You will never have my soul!"

She started to laugh.

"You think I'm after you soul! Devils don't do that anymore."

"Or any less?"

Now she just looked annoyed.

"Believe what you want. The point is, I'm living here and you can't get rid of me."

With that, she put on a chick flick on. Not wanting to see this, or the demon, I've decided to lock myself in my room. I've already had dinner, so I suppose I could just go to bed. Let the demon girl figure out where to sleep on her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I caught my breath. The reason was very simple. Arya was laying next to me, hugging my arm. Thanks to that, I could tell that she wasn't wearing any clothes under the blanket.

The fact that she's a demon didn't even cross my mind. All I could think about right now is that an incredibly beautiful girl was laying in my bed, naked.

I literally thought that my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

It took a bit to calm myself down. Once I did, I tried to release my arm, only to have Arya hug in tighter. This isn't good. I need to get out of this as soon as possible.

As I was trying to figure a way out of this, and keep in control over my mind, Arya yawned and sat up, rubbing her eye.

"Morning."

"Don't morning me! Get out of my bed! Why would you even sleep in here naked in the first place?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Arya got out of my room, I got up. It was Saturday and I had plans. All I have to do is figure out how to get away from the demon that's targeting me and…

"Devil."

"Huh?"

I looked over, and saw that Arya was back, but fully dressed. She was wearing a black tank-top that had 'I the Devil' is bright red letters, and a black skirt. She also had dark red legging.

"What are you talking about? I know that Satan is sometimes called the Devil?"

"After Devil is traditionally a title given to the head of the Satan clan, but, after Satan died, Lucifer took over as the leader of the devils. In Satan's honor, he remained our race from demon to devil. So please, don't call me a demon anymore."

I don't really see the difference, but, whatever.

"So, what where you doing in my bed? How did you even get in my room?"

She just smiled.

"Remember how I got in the house."

I probably should have seen that one coming.

"Why were you in my bed?"

She just gave me a devilish smile.

"That's for me to know and you to remember."

After that she walked in and sat on the bed.

"So, what's the plan for the day?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is the new girl here?"

Sadie, so joined Arthur, appeared, and was immediately put into a bad mood. Arya just smiled her devilish smile.

"What wrong, kitty-cat? Don't like me."

"I don't need a demon-spawned girl like you around James. He's has enough problems as it stands."

I don't know why, but I can see sparks between the devil and Sadie. Arthur just laughed nervously, and looked over at me. I just sighed.

When Sadie decides she doesn't like someone, it takes a lot to change her mind (not that I can to). Arya isn't really helping herself by provoking Sadie (again, not that I care).

With this, the devil and childhood friend became national enemies (this I care about, since Sadie will kill me if she finds out Arya's staying at my house).

"By the way, I'm staying at James's house."

"JAMES!"

I ran for it.

"Damn you Satan!"

I could hear Arya laughing as I ran, and Arthur trying to calm Sadie down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sadie was calmed down, she demanded an explanation. Knowing that they probably wouldn't believe me, but seeing no other choice, I told them about Arya's true self.

At first, Arthur said I was crazy, but then Arya revealed her wings. Seeing this, and her demonic aura spreading out as she and Sadie glared at each other, Arthur gave in and accepted that she's a devil.

Unfortunately for me, Arthur got that shine in his eyes and started to ask Arya a bunch of questions on the occult. Looks like I just lost an ally to Miss. Satan.

That is the start of my new, everyday life.

**This is the end of this chapter. Arya has moved in to James's house (against his will). Arthur and Sadie have learned of her true identity, and have different reactions towards her. Now then, in the next chapter, you'll be meeting Asia's counterpart. I won't name her, but I hope you like this girl I came up with. Well then, please keep reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own "High School DxD"**

**Life.3 Meeting with an Orthodox Sister**

It was the next day. I had, somehow, managed to survive Sadie's wrath yesterday.

After she calmed down, I spotted Arthur and Arya have a nice conversation about devils and whatnot. I felt betrayed for just a moment, but then realized it was just Arthur being Arthur. There's no way he would let the chance to learn about devils from an actual devil. Especially if said devil holds the name Satan.

After I came close enough, I managed to convince Arthur to continue with our actual plans for the day. Unfortunately, Arthur invited Arya to come with. Sadie _really_ didn't like that. She and Arya kept glaring at each other the entire time. I mean, I could literally see sparks between them as they glared.

Anyways, long story short, we went to see a movie, but I didn't get to enjoy it because of certain people.

So right now I'm sitting on a bench in Central Park. It took a bit, but I managed to ditch Arya. Devils can be really persistent. It took everything I had to get rid of her.

Anyways, I was enjoying my time away from Miss. Satan, I noticed something.

It was a girl dressed in a nuns outfit. She was an incredibly beautiful girl who looked to be around my age. She has long silvery-white hair that flows all the way down to her back and bright green eyes.

Her nun outfit was a dark red robe with golden embroidery onto its edges, and comes with dark red nun cap with golden metal band, a black satchel slung on her right hip, and black boots with white straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

The nun was calming a little boy down. Next to her was a large suitcase.

After she finished calming the boy down, she breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the suitcase. When she picked it up, it somehow opened up and all her clothes fell out.

Seeing this, I just couldn't sit here and do nothing.

So I got up and walked over to her.

"Here, let me help."

"Oh, thank you. The Almighty will surly smiled upon you for helping this small girl."

With that, I help her pick up her clothes. Unfortunately, or fortunately (for pervs), I picked up one of her panties. Seeing this, the girl screeched, moving faster than the speed of light, grabbed her panties from my hand and stuffed them in the suitcase.

She then looked over at me with teary eyes.

"Please forget what you just saw now."

I thought that I might be impossible, but I nodded by head anyways. Seeing that, she made a sigh of relief then smiled.

"I heard many rumors about Americans back home, but I'm glad to see that not all of them are true. You're a very nice person, um…"

I smiled.

"I'm James. James Yami."

She smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Afanasiia. Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa."

"It's nice to meet you too, um, can I call you Afanasiia?"

"If I can call you James."

"Sure. So, Afanasiia, what brings you here to New York?"

"Well, I was sent by the Church to help out with some stuff."

The Church? What could the Church want? Hmm, convert people to Christianity? That must be it. Well, I hope she doesn't try and make me part of her church. Even though I'm a St. Mafteah Shelomoh Academy student, I just can't bring myself to believe in all that bible stuff. I mean, it's kind of hard to believe in a god that I've never even seen.

That said, I can't just leave a cute girl by herself with the middle of Central Park. This is a tuff town.

"Well, if you have some where you need to be, I can help you get there? I'm guessing that you're not use to New York yet, right."

She opened her eye wide in shock, then she smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you very much. I don't have anywhere in particular I need to be, but I would be honored if you could show me around town."

It was an unexpected request, but I smiled and did as she asked. At the end to the day, Afanasiia thanked me for my kindness and went off towards wherever it is she's staying. With that, I decided to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, while I was looking for you with all my heard, you were having some fun with an unknown nun?"

"Yes, madam."

I don't know why, but, for some reason, Arya was standing up in an imposing manner, while I was kneeling on my floor, sweating bullets.

She seems to be upset about something.

After a bit, she made a sigh.

"So, what was her name?"

"Why?"

"Tell me!"

"Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa!"

"Hmm, Russian? She must be a member of the Orthodox Church."

With that, she looked at me.

"You didn't tell her about me, did you?"

"Damn, I totally forgot that that was also an option."

She narrowed her eyes at that.

"Just what do you think of me as?"

"A demonic Satan that's after my soul."

"Well, I guess in a way you're right…"

"Be gone, Satan!"

At that, she wacked me on the head. She then sat down on the couch, took the remote and turned on the TV.

I really wish she'd leave. With that thought in mind, I walked over to my room and was about to lock the door… when I suddenly remembered that could just teleport into my room. So I just sighed and sat down on my bed, trying to figure out a way to counter that teleporting ability of hers.

"Well, I suppose I should probably get my homework done before anything else."

After that, I pulled out my homework and workbooks. Usually I would do my work with Arthur and Sadie, but Sadie seems upset about this whole Arya thing. As for Arthur, I was afraid he probably just ask Arya more about devils and whatnot.

I quickly cast that thought out of my mind and continued with my work.

As I was doing my work, something soft pressed on my back and a sweet sent invited my nose. I froze. Nervously, very nervously, I turned my head and saw Arya resting her chin on my shoulder.

"What 'a doing?"

"… Homework, you have some too, right."

"Oh, that stuff. I already finished mine. If you want, I can help you with ours."

"No, I got it. So, can you do me a favor and leave now. I know that you won't leave my home, but at least leave my room."

"No. I think I'll stay right here. It's conferrable."

She then pressed her breast on my back even more.

I know she's a devil and all… but doesn't help me in their situation! Right now all I can think about is that a pretty girl is pressing her large breast on my back! I have to think of a way out of this.

"Um, Arya, out of curiosity, um… oh, yeah! If the Orthodox Church would send people here all of a sudden? Personally, I hope that they're here to take you away."

"I'll ignore that last part. But still, you bring up a good point. Why would they suddenly send people here…?"

She got off of me and walked over to my bed and sat down, pondering about the Orthodox Church.

With my back, and mind, freed, I breathed a sigh of relief and returned to my homework. Tomorrow is Sunday and I want to enjoy the rest of my weekend.

**That the end of this chapter. I think it's obvious, so I'll say it. In this chapter, you met Asia's counterpart, Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa. For the reason I used the Orthodox Church instead of the Catholic or Protestant Church is because there isn't already a DxD character from this one. Anyways, in the next chapter, you'll learn why James's ability is. Well then, until next time. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own "High School DxD"**

**Life.4 Meeting a Not-so-Pleasant Devil**

As far as I can tell, I'm not going to enjoy the rest of my weekend. The reason, I woke up with Arya naked in my bed again. Then, Arthur and Sadie appeared, which Arya didn't seem to like very much (especially Sadie coming over). She said something about intruding on our love nest (whatever that mean). Anyways, after hearing that, Sadie and Arya got into another argument, while Arthur just sat down and pulled out as much stuff as he could about devils, Hell, and Satan.

"So Arya, I was wondering if I could ask a question about your ancestor, the original Satan?"

She looked over at him.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Was his first name Lucifer by any chance? I mean, Lucifer and Satan is the same person, right?"

Upon hearing this, Arya frowned.

"No, my ancestor was only called Satan. The only other name was given to him was the Devil. And Lucifer just wishes that he was Satan. The Lucifer might be in charge of the devil side of the Underworld right now, but that's only because my family left the Devil Society. If we did make ourselves known and rejoin the Devil Society, we'd probably be made into the Devil Royal Family or something like that. After all, during the Old Maou era, Satan was the King of Hell."

As she was talking, Arthur pulled out a notebook and started taking notes. Hey Arthur, please stop taking notes and help me get rid of this devil. I'm sure that if God found out that I'm living with a descendent of his sworn enemy, Satan, he'd send some angel to tak… wait. Angel? How come I never thought of this before! If Arya, a devil, exists, then God and angels must be real to! All I have to do is go to some church and pray for help. Even if God doesn't answer my prayer, some angel might hear my plea for help and come flying in to take care of little Miss. Satan.

As I was making my plans to remove Arya from my home by borrowing the power of Heaven, someone tapped my shoulder.

Turning around, I saw Sadie standing behind me.

She pointed towards the back and stared to walk over there. I see, she wanted to talk while Arya was distracted by Arthur's questions.

Figuring this out, I followed her.

When I got back there, she spoke,

"James, why is that devil still here? Don't tell me that you're okay with her staying here because she's a good looking girl?

"No. That thought never even crossed my mind. Believe me; I've tried everything I could think of. Crosses don't work. Holy water only annoys her, not ask me how I got some. Reading from the bible seems to have some effect, but she took away all my parent's copies, threw them in the fireplace, and burned them. I'm afraid to buy a new one."

Sadie frowned.

"Can't you just kick her out?"

"I would if I could. Let me tell you, even if I locked the doors, she'd just teleport back into my house. She's truly a dangerous opponent. As expected of the family God recognizes as his enemy."

"Oh, so you believe in God now?"

I sighed and pointed at Arya.

"A Satan is sitting on my living room couch right now. How can I even think about questioning God's existence now? As things stand, he's my only hope on getting rid of this devil."

Sadie sighed.

"Well, I suppose you're right. Devils are tricky to deal with. Like vampires, they prefer the darkness of the night, so it can be difficult to find them. They also only strike deals with humans that catch their interest. Anyways, be careful of her."

With that Sadie walked over towards Arthur and started to fight with Arya.

Hmm, maybe I should think about how I'm going to get rid of Arya. I don't want to have to deal with her anymore. Maybe I should go to a church now and pray. You know, get this done and over with. The sooner Arya is out of my life, the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because I didn't want to go to the church when it was in serves, I was sitting on a bench outside in Central Park, waiting for church serves to be over. I could go to an abandoned church, but something tells me that Heaven doesn't bother with those ones.

As I was thinking of how to work my prayer, I noticed something at the edge of my vision.

Squatting down not too far away, was a girl in a red nun's outfit with long, silvery-white hair and bright green eyes.

Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa.

She was talking to a kid that had just hurt himself. She touched his bleeding elbow and I saw a faint orange light. Actually, I think what I saw was a small flame. It quickly covered the wound and healed it.

She then patted him on the head and told him to be a good boy. The kid's mom came over and thanked Afanasiia.

Seeing the child and mother off with a smiled, she turned around and saw me. Still smiling, she came over.

"Hello James. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Afanasiia. Every time I see you, you're helping a kid. I guess you really are a nice person."

She puffed out her cheeks.

"Did you really suspect me of being a bad person? That's rude. I am a devoted follower of the Orthodox Church. I'll have you know…"

~Growl

A growl came from Afanasiia's stomach. She must be hungry, and embarrassed about it, as she was blushing while holding her stomach.

Holding in a laugh, I stood up and walked over to a hotdog cart. I then ordered two hotdogs, one with everything on it, and one with just ketchup.

I then walked back to Afanasiia and handed her the just ketchup one. She looked at me and then back at me.

"Is it really okay for me to take it?"

I nodded and took a bit out of mine. Seeing this, she took her hotdog and took a bit. She then wolfed it down. Her eyes were sparkling.

"This must be some sort of treasured food only those truly devoted to God can eat. I'm honored that you'd let me have one."

She bowed her head. Feeling embarrassed by this, I scratched by cheek.

"It's just a hotdog. A very common this that Americans eat pretty much every day."

"Really!?"

She seemed really shocked by this. Damn that's cu… No! No thoughts like about aloud with nuns! It is even more forbidden then with devils!

As I was thinking this, we sat down. Wanting to shift my train of thoughts, I ask Afanasiia a question I was wondering before we started talking today.

"Hey, earlier today when you helping that boy. I couldn't help but notice that flame appeared when you touched his elbow. What was that?"

Hearing this, a sad looked appeared in her eyes. She then looked down at her hands and small flames appeared.

"Some humans are born with item with powers inside of them called Sacred Gears. I'm one of those people. My Sacred Gear is called Phoenix's Blessing. With it, I can summon the immortal flames of a phoenix to heal my wounds, but I figured out how to use it to heal others instead. Of course, it's still the flames of a phoenix, so people generally look down on me…"

"That's stupid of them. You're such a nice person."

She then looked at me in surprise.

"You won't hate me for having this power?"

"Why would I do that? The way I see it, you're not using this Sacred Gear for bad prepossess, but to help people. So, who cares if it's the power of a phoenix? It's still helping people."

With that, tears of joy started to form in her eyes. Feeling embarrassed by that cutely happy look, I turned and found that the entire park was empty.

Feeling like something was off, I looked around some more, then…

"Hmm, that's strange. That guy seems to be unaffected. Wait. I saw this coming, didn't I? Well, I won't complain, since he's handsome."

Following the voice, I found a girl standing not too far away from us.

She was a beautiful girl with short red hair and yellow eyes. Her outfit was nothing more than a simple white morning gown with a pair of black boots. Although, she did have something strange about her appearance. And that was, a circle in her eyes. It kind of reminded me of Arya's magic circle, except, instead of a seven-headed dragon, it was a star and heart put together.

The girl bowed to us and introduced herself.

"Greeting, I'm Trianna Na'amah, heiress to the Na'amah clan of Extra Demons. I'm also the one who's going to be kidnapping little Afanasiia there."

She just said an unbelievable this so casually that I almost let it go, but then I quickly got a hold of myself.

"You said Extra Demon, right? Does that mean you, like my freeloader, are a devil?

Hearing this, both Afanasiia and the devil, Trianna Na'amah, both looked at me in shock.

"James, you're harboring a devil?"

"No, she forced her way in my home. If I had it my way, she'd never even have entered my life."

Trianna commented next.

"So, you have another devil living with you? Is she prettier than me?"

"… I'd rather not answer. I feel like I'd lose no matter which choice I choose. Anyways, back to topic. You said that you're after Afanasiia, right? Well then, I'm afraid I can't allow that."

But Trianna ignored me for a bit. Then, as if she suddenly got an idea, she pointed at me.

"Tomorrow!"

"?"

"?"

Seeing our confused looks, Trianna continued.

"Two mere humans with not devil-fighting skills stand no chance against this Trianna Na'amah. But, if it's another devil, then that's a different story. I'm not sure if it's just a normal family, but still, that person would stand more of a chance. So, what do you say? Or should I just take Afanasiia right now?"

"I'll take your offer."

"Done! Well begin tomorrow before sunset. Prepare yourself."

With that, a magic circle appeared under her feet and she disappeared.

"Well, I suppose we should prepare. Sorry about all of this, Afanasiia."

"No, I'm the one who got you involved in all of this. I transferred here to America because my superiors thought that she'd never guess I'd be here, but it didn't work."

She then looked at me with a serious look.

"James, I want you to take me to this devil. I need to do everything in my power to save you from her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here, nun?"

"I should be asking you that, devil."

Afanasiia and Arya were glaring at each other. Arthur seemed to find this intriguing and was taking notes, while Sadie seemed to find the idea of another girl being here in my home extremely annoying. In other words, she was giving me a lecher.

"Little Miss. Nun, you really should know when to know where you're wanted and not. Please, leave."

"Sorry, but I can't do that until you leave. I can't leave James, who's been so kind to me, in the hands of a devil."

Arya narrowed her eyes.

"You really think you can take me, a…"

"Arya!"

Finally freed from Sadie, I called out to Arya.

"Arya I brought Afanasiia because a devil seems to be after her. So, if you wouldn't mind, please help her."

"Why would I do that? The way I see it, this devil is doing me a favor."

"Because, if you do… I'll stop complaining and let you stay here with no objections and not trying to get rid of you."

"DEAL!"

With that, Arya agreed to help Afanasiia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the day, I've couldn't think of anything but what was going to happen. In other words, I didn't hear a single thing in class today. Luckily, Arthur took notes for me.

Anyways, it was the appointed time and we were standing in Central Park, waiting for Trianna Na'amah, when…

"So you came after all, and the other devil is here too."

Trianna appeared and looked closely at Arya. She then pulled out a mirror and looked at herself, and frowned.

"Yep, she's defiantly prettier than me. She even has bigger breast then me. I don't like it."

She then threw away the mirror and looked at us.

"Now then, the rules are simple: The first one to surrender loses. Well now, let's say we begin."

With that, Trianna shot a bullet of demonic power at Arya. Arya simply moved to the side, pointed at Trianna, and, a flash of dark light appeared and went straight at Trianna.

Surprised at this attack, Trianna just barely dogged Arya's attack. She then looked at Arya.

"What was that just now?"

"The power inherited through my family's bloodline, Unholy Light, or, in my case, Unholy Lightning. Really, did you think I'd be easy to defeat a Satan?"

Upon hearing the name Satan, both Afanasiia and Trianna showed extremely shocked appearance.

"Satan? As in the legendary Super Devil? The mythical King of Hell who held the title the Devil which our race is named after? The guy that, if he was real, would be the most powerful devil to ever live? The only devil to be considered a god? That Satan?"

"Yes, and what about it? I'm Arya Satan, a direct descendent of Satan himself. Now then, please surrender. You can't win."

But Trianna only seemed more amused. She simply pointed and fired another magic bullet at Arya, who dogged, only to be hit by a second one!

Arya went back a few yards, but managed to stop. Her shirt was ripped a little. She glared at Trianna, and shot more Unholy Lightning at her, only to have her nowhere near where Arya's attack hit. Arya was then shot in the back by another magic bullet, but a little bigger this time.

She, with her arm covered in Unholy Lightning, shot a bolt of Unholy Lightning at full force, but no one was there.

"How is that possible?"

"Let's just say I can see what you're planning."

"Mind reading! Such a cowardly trick!"

After Arya figured this out, her entire body was covered in her Unholy Lightning. She then launched a gigantic bolt of dark lightning at Trianna, only to have her not be where she was a moment ago. She then appeared right in front of Arya, holding her hand out and fired another magic bullet.

With that Arya was blown down to the ground.

Trianna looked down at Arya.

"Satan, huh? Although that Unholy Light is interesting, but if that's it, it isn't enough. If I think about it, it's more likely that you're actually a descendent of some unnamed devil and just claims to be a descendent of Satan."

Arya looking at her in rage. Her Unholy Lightning still covering her body.

Trianna ignored her and looked over at Afanasiia.

"Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa, as per agreement, you are now mine. Come, we have much to discuss, little phoenix girl."

But, before she could do anything, a giant bolt of dark electricity struck her in the back.

Trianna was sent flying and crash landed. Her back was okay, but only because she managed to pull up a shield at the last minute.

She slowly got up and glared at Arya.

"You're going to pay for that one, you Satan-want-to-be."

But Arya ignored her and held out her hands, and dark lightning was spreading out between them.

"I'd like to see you dodge this one, little Na'amah."

Her dark lightning was looking even more menacing by the minute.

"I'm going to make you regret all that you've done to me up to now."

But, right before Arya could unleash her deadly attack, Trianna waved her hand and a portal appeared under Arya.

"Wha…!"

Arya was transported somewhere.

Standing up, Trianna looked over at Afanasiia, and I just look at Trianna.

She then started to stepped closer to Afanasiia, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead, for some reason, I was looking at Arya. I don't know why, but something about seeing her like that really got on my nerves.

{It's not right. Satan is stronger than Na'amah. The power of Satan is being underestimated. Must defeat the Na'amah girl. In the name of Satan!}

With that, I don't know why, but I held my hand like I was holding something, and moved it in a throwing motion. Trianna, surprised, jumped back.

I opened my eyes in shocked. Who could blame me? Right in front of Trianna was…

"An Unholy Light Spear?"

That's right; a spear made of dark light was in front of Trianna. Trianna looked from the spear to me.

"Strange. Strange indeed. Another wielder of this so called Unholy Light. And a human on top of that."

Then, she smiled.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this."

**That's the end of this chapter. Originally, I wanted to make it longer, but decided to end it here. Anyways, both James and Arya's powers have been revealed, and they're the same (well, Arya is lightning, but, whatever). What could this mean? Is it some sort of Sacred Gear or something? Find out in, not next, but… later chapter. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own "High School DxD"**

**Life.5 Unholy Light vs. Sight**

I was standing between nun Afanasiia and devil Trianna.

Trianna was staring at me with a confident smile, and there was something else in that smile of hers, but something tells me that I didn't want to know what it is.

Trianna Na'amah, she was playing with a little orb of demonic power in her fingers while looking at me.

"A human that can use demonic power, but I can tell it's not through the use of a Sacred Gear. You're clearly completely human. You've really caught my interest, which rarely ever happens. Tell me, how can you use this Unholy Light?"

"Wish I knew."

"Oh, is this by any chance the first time you ever used it. Interesting. I've never been this interested in a man before. I think I'm falling in love."

She was wiggling while hugging herself. I don't know why, but I couldn't get my eyes off of her chest. It might be smaller than Arya's, but that didn't change the fact that her breasts were still quite large. She even has very nice curves. Actually, she's kind of se… what am I thinking!? This is the enemy! I can't have those kind of thoughts about the enemy!

After I cleared by mind, I looked straight at Trianna. I then, following my instincts, summoned another spear of dark light.

"I don't know why you want Afanasiia, but I won't let you take her."

"Oh my, this is just like a fairy tale story; a hero defending a young and beautiful maiden from the evil devil. This is getting my heart pumping really fast. Well then, let's start writing our little story, hero."

With that, she started to rapid fire magic bullets at me.

I, grabbing Afanasiia, jumped to the left, just barely dogging her attack. I then threw my spear at her again, but she simple stepped to the side, easily dogging my attack. I then created another spear and attacked again, only for the same thing to happen.

This continued for what seemed like forever. In fact, it was going on for so long that she started to do a dance. She really is cu… stop thinking that!

Summoning a new spear, I stepped a good distance away from Afanasiia and looked at Trianna.

"Are you going to do anything? All you've been so far is dodging."

"It's fine. It's not like you can hit me anyways. I can see everything."

Those eyes of hers stared to glow a bit, and, as I stared at them, something started to enter my mind and I spoke them out.

"Na'amah, also known as the Mother of Divination. She's a devil whose origins are completely unknown, but it is known that she has some sort of connection with the devil Lilith. People even went as far as to say that Na'amah was something like another aspect of Lilith."

Trianna frowned.

"That's common knowledge to my clan. We were highly respected during the Old Maou era, even among the 72 Pillars. Among the Extra Demons, our clan was second only to the Lucifuge clan. The right hand of Lilith herself. What about it?"

"Mother of Divination. In other words, the first foreteller. She had the power to see into the future. That's the power of the Na'amah clan. Future Sight."

Trianna clapped her hands.

"And first place goes to little James! That's right. I don't read minds. I don't need to. I can just take a peek into the future and learn what it is that I need. You know, like, let's say, where and when you're going to attack. As long as I can do this, I don't see myself losing to anyone. And, once I become an Ultimate-Class Devil, even Sirzechs Gremory won't be able to defeat me."

I don't know who this is Sirzechs person is, but, if she needs to be an Ultimate-Class Devil to beat him, even though she can see into the future, he must be powerful. But, right now that doesn't matter to me. All I care about is protecting the extremely beautiful Afana… stop it! Don't have those kind of thoughts about a holy nun! God will kill me! Why am I even having those kind of thoughts!? Just what is going on here!?

I would try and figure this out, but, I don't have the time right now. So, instead, I threw my spear at her again, but she didn't move. It sailed right by her.

"Throwing it a little to my left, huh? If you already know that I can see into the future, why do that?"

"Just making sure I guessed right and you didn't lie."

Still don't know how I knew about her ancestor, but, well, that doesn't matter right now. I needed to keep my mind of this battle.

Let's see. What can I do to finish this? Spears don't seem to work, and devils have higher physical abilities then humans (don't know how I know that), so close combat is out. I need long distance attacks. Hmm, let's try this.

I held out both of my hands and reformed the dark light into a dark bow. I then created a dark light arrow and fired it at Trianna. It can travel faster than simply throwing a spear.

I don't care how far ahead she can see into the future. It can't help her if she can't react fast enough. In other words, the faster I can make my attack, the better of a change I have on hitting her. Arya's dark lightning is preferable for this, but she was unable to do it. It was obvious to me that she just concentrated on the power and not the speed. She might be a Satan, but I can tell she still has a long way to go.

Anyways, as the arrow made its way towards Trianna, she jumped to the side, easily dodging my attack. She then looked at me with a smile.

"Trying to use speed to take me down, huh? Not a bad idea, but not the first time someone thought about that. Even for a knight, it'd take, at the very least, a High-Class Devil, and even then, it's not a guarantee that it'd work. Honestly, the Bael clan can keep on saying that their Power of Destruction is the greatest, but, in my eyes, it's not all the great. The Na'amah clan's Future Sight is #1."

She then stretched out her body, and I couldn't help but stare at her big breasts. Even if we're enemies, I can't help but be attracted to… knock it off! Why is my mind always having perverted thoughts now!? Just what is going on with me?

Putting my concerns aside, I prepared to summon another dark light arrow. Trianna, probably bored with playing around with me, pointed her finger at me, preparing to fire off a magic bullet, but had a complicated look on her face.

"I know you're getting in my way and all, which, by logic, makes you my enemy, but I just can't seem to bring myself to want to hurt you. How strange."

After a bit of thought, she shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I can just take you with me. The Dark Lady probably wouldn't mind if I kept a souvenir from this mission."

She then shot a few rounds of magic bullets at me. Abandoning my dark light bow and arrow, I jumped out of the way, only to have her magic bullets hit me right where I jumped.

I fell down on my back and groaned in pain. Since she wanted to capture me, she didn't send any magic bullets that could kill me, just cause me pain.

Groaning, I silently stood back up. Looking back at Trianna, I prepared for my next attack but bringing back my dark light bow.

I then aimed and fired three different arrows at the same time. I'm not sure why, but, for some reason, I feel like I know exactly what I need to do in order to win this.

As the three arrows flew towards Trianna, she took out her devil wings and took flight, escaping my arrows.

Seeing this, I quickly took out three more arrows and shot them at her. She flew to the left and right, dodging the arrows like it's nothing. This isn't good. I need to figure out a way to defeat her and soon, otherwise I'll run out of energy.

Trianna waved her hand and a wave of demonic power flew towards me. I changed the bow into a James-size shield and held it in front of me. Luckily, the shield protected me from her demonic power. I then got rid of the shield, got the bow back, and started shooting three arrows at her again.

This isn't going to work. It's obvious that an arrow isn't fast enough to get to her, but I can't come up with anything else. A gun might work, but I can't seem to figure out how to make one. For some reason I only know how to create traditional weapons from around the world. I can't even make a crossbow for crying out loud!

I was thinking all of this, when I was hit by another magic bullet, which sent me backwards.

Trianna was staring to get annoyed by how I keep managing to get back up.

"Why don't you stay down? I promise that I'll take good care of you, so stop resisting and become mine already! Magic Machinegun!"

She then fired multiple magic bullets at the same time at me! There were way too many to dodge!

I was hit with a shower of magic bullets. My clothes were ripped all over the place and I had wounds everywhere, but I still stood back up. Only, this time, I was smiling.

Trianna frowned.

"What're you smiling about?"

"Because you just showed me how to overcome your power. In other words, I know how to beat you."

Still frowning, she asked…

"And how is that?"

"You're the one with Future Sight. You tell me."

Still frowning, she simply looked at me for a minute, then, she opened her eyes wide in shock and was trembling.

"No. Impossible. You couldn't really…"

"That's right. I'll beat you like this!"

I then held my hand out and dozens of dark arrows appeared, ready to fire.

That's right. If I can't take her with speed, I'll just have to use numbers. No matter how far ahead she sees in the future, she can't possibly dodge my next attack. There's just way too many to be able to dodge, and her Magic Machinegun isn't going to work. I have way too many arrows here.

Trianna looked incredibly nerves.

"You're just a beginner. How can you summon this many things? Logically speaking, you should only be at the level of a Low-Class Devil. I thought it was amazing that you were able to keep up this much, but, to be able to do this. This is the level of a High-Class Devil!"

I didn't listen to her. Instead, I began to bring my hand down, and the arrows started to fly towards her. She began to wave her hands around like mad in front of her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Can't we talk this over?"

I stopped moving my hand at that.

"Okay, I'll let you go, if you promise to leave Afanasiia alone from now on. Go back to this Dark Lady of yours and tell her that Afanasiia is off limits."

Trianna quickly agreed to that and left with her magic circle.

I then turned to Afanasiia.

"Sorry that took so long. She shouldn't bother you anymo…"

It was then I noticed her looking at me with her eyes wide. That's right. She's a nun, and I apparently have demonic powers. Still not sure how this is possible, but that the truth of it. She must see me as some sort of monster.

As I was thinking all of this, I felt someone gently grab my hand. Looking up, I saw a smiling Afanasiia.

"Please don't make that face. I recognize your power as demonic in origin, but that doesn't change anything. You're still the same James I met two days ago."

She closed her eyes.

"Oh Lord, please look over James."

"OW!"

I don't know why, but I suddenly got a headache. I was squatting down, holding my aching head.

Afanasiia looked down in worry.

"Are you okay? Oh Lord, please help James."

"THE PAIN!"

"James!? Are you feeling okay!? Lord, please…"

"Please! Stop praying! I don't know why, that that's giving me extreme pain!"

"That's to be expected."

Hearing a familiar voice, both Afanasiia and I turned around, and found Arya looking at me.

"Arya, how long have you been there?"

"Since you made your second spear."

"That's pretty much the entire time! Why didn't you help me?"

"I was curious. You, a human, wield the power of the Satan clan. I really wanted to see what you could do. Also, I agree with the Na'amah girl. You, for some reason, seem to have to power of a High-Class Devil. Wonder why?"

I just sighed. I'm starting to get a basic idea on what devils are like, thanks to Arya and Trianna.

"So, where did Trianna send you?"

"Oh, just to some place with subordinates. About 150 mid-level magicians. Taking care of them was child's play. But still, Future Sight, huh. It's a no wonder she easily beat me."

She then looked back at me.

"Now then, let's go home. I'm hungry and I want chicken for dinner."

"Hold it right there, Miss. Satan."

Afanasiia spoke up, making Arya looked over at her in annoyance.

"What? We helped you like I said we would. I took care of the small fries while James proved himself and took care of their leader. You're free now, so go back home to Russia."

"Are you still planning on staying with James?"

"Of course. It's my home after all."

No, it's not. It's my home.

"Please leave James alone."

"Not happening. James and I have history, even if he doesn't remember everything about it."

Afanasiia puffed out her cheeks and then, gathering her courage, yelled…

"Then, until you leave James alone… I'm also living in his home!"

"What!?"

"Oh no you're not!"

And with that, Arya and Afanasiia started to argue with each other. Feeling exhausted at all of this fighting (both the battle and their arguing), I lied down and closed my eyes. I defiantly need to figure out a way to get rid of this Satan.

**That the end of this chapter. It was basically just a James vs. Trianna chapter. The secret of his power puzzles even Arya, a Satan whose family wields that same power. What is the secret to his power, as Trianna pointed out, it's not a Sacred Gear. And now nun Afanasiia is going to be living with her as well. Something tells me that his life is going to get very interesting. Anyways, please keep reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	7. New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own "High School DxD"**

**New Life**

The day after the battle, Afanasiia kept her word and moved into my house, which Arya really didn't like. She said that once she contacted the Orthodox Church, they agreed to let her say with me… mainly to observe Arya, a Satan.

I asked Afanasiia if the Catholic and Protestant Churches will also be informed, but Afanasiia said that the Orthodox didn't want either the Catholic or Protestant Churches to attack Arya without a second thought. Apparently they're more interested in learning about the Satan clan.

Anyways, since my house only has three room (mine, my parents, and Arya's), I had no choice but to have Afanasiia room with Arya (she promised not to hurt Afanasiia).

Afanasiia said that the Orthodox Church will probably send more people later on, but we don't have to worry about that now. Apparently before they make that decision they have things to work on. Afanasiia said she didn't know what it was, but it has to be important, seeing as they put this Satan thing on hold.

Anyways, after Afanasiia moved in, Arya helped her arrange her luggage into her room and closet. In other words, I get the whole living room to my own, for the first time since Arya moved in. I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes I was so happy. I finally get to watch my favorite shows!

As I was watching my shows, a knocking came from my door. Feeling a little annoyed that someone was interrupting my precious TV time, I go up and opened the door. Standing there was Sadie.

She looked over my shoulder.

"Hey James, I heard the Orthodox Church set up some kind of base in your home."

"How would you know that? I thought you just found out about the supernatural being real?"

Her face froze. She then looked away with a little bit of sweat on her forehead.

"Well, truth be told… my family has been involved with the supernatural for as far as we can remember."

I narrowed my eyes at that.

"And I'm just hearing about this now because…?"

She started to panic.

"Well, you didn't believe in those kind of things for the longest time you know! Besides, it's not like we're married yet or anything…"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing!"

I didn't hear that last part, but Sadie sure isn't herself right now. Wonder why that is?

As I thinking this, someone walked over…

"Wait, Arya! We can't go out like this!"

"Hey James, where do you keep your shampoo?"

Arya walked over in nothing but a bath towel! She even brought Afanasiia over dressed in the same manor! If Arya wasn't a Satan, then I would suspect this of being a gift from God himself! Wait! Why am I thinking that!?

Before I could think of anything else…

"J.A.M.E.S. You sure do have a nice home life, don't you?"

Feeling an extreme amount of killing intent, I slowly, very slowly, turned around and saw that Sadie was back to normal.

With that, I turned and ran towards the backdoor for a quick escape.

"GET BACK HERE!"

**That's the end of this chapter. Anyways, the next one is going to be what I'd make the last part in this was an actual light novel. Also, forgot to mention, this arc is called "Beginning of Darkness". Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story so far. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW**


	8. The Dark Lady

**Disclaimer: I don't own "High School DxD"**

**The Dark Lady**

"I'm sorry Dark Lady. I've failed the mission to captor Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa."

"That's fine. I didn't really care about that nun anyways. Besides, the objective was achieved."

I was shocked at this. Lifting my head up, I looked at the Dark Lady.

She was a woman with such an overwhelming beauty that most men of any species would just be in awe. Her hair was long, black, and wavy, easily reaching down to her thighs. Her eyes are a bright, light blue color. Her breasts were large, larger then Miss. Satan's, and large enough that she wouldn't lose to a succubus. She had beautiful, snow white, skin that would make any man filled with desire.

For clothes, she was wearing a black dress that showed off her nice curves and had a slit in the chest, giving a very nice view of her large breasts. She was wearing long black boots and opera gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, but if Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa wasn't the target, then who was?"

The Dark Lady took a sip of the wine she had.

"James Yami."

"!"

"The plan was simple: have James Yami battle against impossible odds so that his demonic powers will awaken."

The Dark Lady wanted Little James to awaken his powers? Why would she want that? It just doesn't make any scene to me. Actually, Little James' powers doesn't make scene to me either. It's not a Sacred Gear, and I positive that he's 100% human. So, where did those powers come from?

As I was thinking this, the Dark Lady set her wineglass down.

"Lucifuge, I have something for you to do for me."

A tall man stepped out from the shadows. He had shoulder length silver hair and bright silver eyes. He was handsome enough to make most girls want to get his attention, but wouldn't bother. The reason was very simple; he had some sort of intimidating aura on him.

He was dressed in a light blue business suit.

"Yes, my lady."

"Contact the Evil Claws. Tell them about Miss. Arya Satan. I'm positive that that will be more than enough to get them to make their move."

The man bowled.

"As you wish, my lady."

With that, he disappeared.

"Now then, Trianna, I have something else I want you to do. Track down my good-for-nothing son and tell me where he is. I have some plans that'd require this assistance for. Hopefully, for once, he can be of some use."

**That's the end of this special chapter. In here, you met the Dark Lady and one of her subordinates, Lucifuge. I'm sure that this is obvious, but he's related to Grayfia and Euclid, but I'm not saying how yet. Anyways, it appears that the Dark Lady's true objective is James Yami. Why is this? What does she know about his powers? Who are these Evil Claws she talked about? And, most importantly, why does she consider her son a good-for-nothing? Read on and fine out. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW**


	9. Life0

**Disclaimer: I don't own "High School DxD"**

**Life.0**

I got out of bed and stretched.

It's been almost a week since Afanasiia moved in. Arya, though not liking it at first, came to accept Afanasiia. She even sneaks into the bathroom when Afanasiia is taking a shower. I'm not sure what's going on it there, but I heard strange sounds coming. An image popped into my head, giving me a nosebleed. I must do everything in my power to prevent Arya from finding that out. I can only imagine what she'd do with that kind of knowledge.

Getting my clothes on, I headed down stairs. Today is Arya's turn to prepare breakfast. We've been taking turn for making the meals. Today it's Arya's turn to make breakfast and my turn for dinner.

Afanasiia wasn't that good of a cook in the beginning, but Arya helped her out. She claimed it was because she didn't want to heat a burnt fish again, but, if you ask me, she just wanted to help for no reason at all. Honestly, I really do have a hard time figuring that Satan out.

Once I got down stairs, I saw that both Arya and Afanasiia were sitting at the dining table, with sparks flying between them. Yep, they're hard to figure out.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs and sausage."

I grabbed a plate, piled up some eggs and sausages, and sat down at the table.

I might not like Arya staying here, but, I'm got to say, she is a great cook. She usually makes more elaborate meals, but, every now and again, she'll do simple things like this.

After we finished our breakfast, I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong James?"

"I'm getting too used to this."

Arya tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm having breakfast with a Satan and nun together like it's the most natural thing in the world!"

They looked over at each other.

"He does have a point. Normally, we'd be enemies, wouldn't we?"

Arya just shrugged.

"I don't see the problem. Besides, there's no way Afanasiia would be of any threat to me. All she can do is use phoenix fire to heal people. Although, it is strange that it heals other people and not herself. Maybe it's a sub-species Sacred Gear?"

"?"

"?"

Seeing our reactions, she sighed.

"Sub-species are unique Sacred Gears whose abilities change based on the thoughts and feelings of its wielder. They tend to be stronger than the normal versions."

"So, the reason my Phoenix's Blessing is different from other's is because of my personality."

"Yes."

Well, that explains that. I'm glad we know why Afanasiia's Sacred Gear is different from the other Phoenix's Blessings. But still, this talk about powers makes me wonder why I have the Satan clan's powers. I don't have a Sacred Gear and I'm 100% human.

As I was thinking this, I glanced at the cloak, and saw that it was about time to get ready for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing here, watching the three of them walking towards school. I probably should be keeping an eye on Arya Satan, but I could help but move my eyes towards the boy. Lucifuge didn't say his name, but I knew he was important to this Dark Lady of this. After all, I can sense his demonic power. Although he's giving off the power of a high-class devil, I can tell he has much more power in him then first meets the eye.

I couldn't help but smile at that. This boy is really interesting. I could use him. Maybe I can bring him back to Malebolge with me and help teach him to use his demonic powers. Besides, I don't know why, but I can't help but feel like I want to help him. It's like he has the same kind of aura as one of the Old Maous.

"Leonora, what are you doing? We have a mission you know."

I couldn't help but be annoyed that this annoying cousin of mine took me out of my train of thought.

"Yes Medraut, I know. Capture the Satan girl and bring her back to the Underworld."

"Exactly. We can't have a Satan being out here on Earth. We need her in the Underworld."

I just sighed.

"Yeah, whatever."

He looked at me in annoyance.

"Let's get going."

**That's the end of this chapter. I tried to make it as short as possible, since it's a Life.0 and all. Anyways, you've now met two new devils, Leonora and Medraut. They're neither of the 72 Pillars or Extra Demons, but are also Pure-Blooded High-Class Devils. I have you a hint to what they were, but I won't tell you who they are until the next chapter. Anyways, please keep reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW**


End file.
